Thoughts came true or was it a dream?
by Silvaxus
Summary: Fire, heat, power, want...and those were the only things he could think about as Sam watched the archangel trapped in holyfire.


The sky was as grey as the asphalt of yet another highway, but that was nothing new to Sam Winchester. His brother was driving, as usual, and he was staring out of the window watching the landscape passing by. His attempts to keep his mind blank was a difficult task. The traitorous thing was constantly going back to the events of the last days.

Not only had he met the pagan god Loki, the trickster from Mystery Spot, but said pagan god was also an angel, a freaky archangel for god's sake. Gabriel, the Messenger of God and Archangel of Justice and the dick of all dickheads.

He told them that is was their fucking destiny to be the vessels for is brothers Michael and Lucifer. The only purpose for the Winchesters was to say "Yes" for the only reason, that Michael and Lucifer could have their big showdown of brotherly hate and destroy god's entire creation during their fight. That's what Gabriel told them while standing in a ring of holy fire. Heaven and Hell knew since the dawn of time that everything would end when the Winchesters were born. Damn angels, damn destiny…dickheads altogether. Every single fucking one.

But that were not the thoughts circling in Sam's mind, his mind was far more occupied to remember how the fire reflected and danced in the eyes of the trapped archangel. How Gabriel had locked is eyes on Sam. There was something in these eyes that send shivers down Sam's spine, and not of the worst or fearsome kind. The moment the archangel locked is eyes with him something dark in him woke up. Not the demon blood but an instinct as old as creation itself – want, fire, lust.

Sam could barely listen to the short exchange between Dean and Gabriel, who was still watching Sam straight in the eyes. Carnal thoughts were rushing through his mind of himself and archangel. Dancing this intimate dance of lust in his mind, Sam could almost feel the wall in his back when he was pressed against it by Gabriel. He could feel the angel's breath at his throat, his hands were pressing him against the wall, using his own legs he shoved Sam's legs apart to make himself more room. Gabriel pressed his hips to Sam's and started to move in slow and sinful circles as he leaned closer to Sam. They were now pressed against each other from hip to chest and the angel started to whisper things to Sam, all the things he wanted and would do to him and how the mere mortal would enjoy everything and would beg for more. To drive is point home Gabriel buried his teeth in Sam's neck and bit him – _hard_.

The moment Sam was back in his mind he saw the heat in the archangel's glance and with a slight smirk he bowed his head to the side. Gabriel looked absolutely feral in this moment. Sam wasn't sure if it was just the reflection of the holy fire or the archangels own powers he could see in the others eye. There was a deep burning sensation in those old eyes, burning bright and dark at the same time and turning those watchful eyes in different shades of honey and gold. The combined powers of an archangel and a pagan god.

Still watching the landscape around him the young hunter swallow and tried to ignore the heat in his whole body. Nothing is more embarrassing than explaining to your brother the reason for your hard on from hell…or rather from heaven. Nope, biggest nope of all.

Sam didn't know the destination of their current drive but the moment Dean announced the end of the journey und stopped in front of another motel Sam was glad about it. Dean left to get them a room, Sam got their bags and weapons out of Baby's trunk. Together they marched into their room for the night. Dean grunted something Sam couldn't understand and went straight into the bathroom. A minute later the shower went on and Sam threw himself face first and fully dressed on the bed. The hunter closed his eyes and took a deep but shaky breath. _"_ _So not helping"_ he thought and tried to find a better position on the bed while still lying on his front, his hard-on of the century still proudly present. Silently Sam was cursing the damn trickster, pagan, archangel…what – the bloody fuck – ever he called himself. Still trying to calm himself with deep and steady breath Sam let himself lull into sleep by the sound of the running shower.

Startled Sam woke up, something was not right. Slowly he turned his head und looked in Deans' direction, but his bed was empty, sheets undisturbed. _"_ _Where the hell is Dean"_ , he thought while pulling himself into a sitting position. "Well, that's where he has been but Dean-O is currently drowning is head in alcohol in a bar 30 minutes from here." The hunter jumped to his feed and pulled the gun from under his pillow and pointed in the direction of the new voice. Old habits die hard.

There, sitting in one of the cheap chairs, was the damn archangel who haunted his every thought since is forced revelation days earlier. He had the legs of his short vessel stretched out in front of him, hands folded in his lap, watching his own feet and was not paying attention to Sam. "You...", hunter growled at the wanted…ehm unwanted intruder. "What do you want? You made your option of what my brother and I should do clear the last time we met." Annoyed, but not stupid, Sam lowered the gun and put it on the small desk next to is his bed but remained standing. That put his bed exactly between them Sam noticed. "A good question Sammy but you know the answer to this question, don't you?" Gabriel was still staring at his own feet when he answered and so he missed the frown on Sams' face. The hunter was still watching the archangel in his relaxed position in the chair and noticed how wrong this relaxed position was. In the dim light of the room Sam could see how tense Gabriel was holding himself, as if he was trying to contain himself.

"Gabriel?", Sam asked puzzled. The archangel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "As I said to your question. A good one, but you know the answer yourself." His usual smooth as honey voice dropped to a darker tone which did things to Sam he really didn't want to face right now. The dark chuckle that came from the trickster sent a shiver down his spine. "You see, Sam, that is exactly the answer to your question. You asked me what I want and it's something you want as well.", Gabriel drawled, got up and raised his head. The fire Sam had seen those days again was back but now it was a blazing inferno. The gold of Gabriels' eyes was nothing but molten heat and his powers were shining through the heat as silver sparks. "As an archangel I have a few…extra skills compare to the regular angel", he said while taking slow steps around the bed, only one step was left between the hunter and the archangel. A sly smile from archangel to hunter that forced the hunter to swallow. It didn't matter that Sam was way taller than Gabriel, a hunter knew when he became the prey. "What…what are those extra skills?", Sam asked, voice huskier than he liked to admit and the proximity of the archangel was not helping. The celestial being was radiating heat and power to an extent that had the hunter backing off slowly, increasing the distance between them. "Well, we archangels are far more aware of our environment than the other angels. We can literally hear the thoughts of the individuals around us." Gabriel smiled and Sam panicked as the archangels' words sank in. His attempt to flee was futile, he knew, but he had to try or he would be a waste of a hunter. He tried to go over his brothers bed and to the door but Gabriel caught him and drove Sam into the wall behind him before he could make one step.

The force of the impact drove the air out off his lungs but that didn't change his current position. Gabriel pressed Sam against the wall, hands against the hunters upper arms the archangel stood between his legs. Because of his trapped position and spread legs they were closer to the same high when Gabriel leaned in and closed the distance between them. Thousand thoughts run through Sams' head, this was so..."Familiar, isn't it, Sam?", Gabriel asked while he buried his nose against Sams' throat, inhaling deep. "I could see everything in that always thinking head of yours. Do you have any idea what you did to me in that damn warehouse? No of cause not. I had my fair share among mankind and there are standing you, managed to trap me in that damn circle and thinking what it would feel like to be fucked be me against the closest wall. I could see everything you wish I would do to you..." He closed his teeth around the hunters jugular and bit him. Not hard, not like the archangel did it in his thoughts, but damn close. Sam mourned and leaned his head back against the wall, baring his throat to the trickster. "So responsive...", Gabriel murmured while licking his mark.

"More more more", Sam chanted in his head, grinding his jeans covered thighs against den archangel. Through the movement Sam could feel Gabriels erection against his own and causing the hunter to moan low in his chest. Another dark chuckle. "Are you sure that's what you want Winchester? Because I can do things to you…you can't even dream about. I can cause you so much pleasure that you will not be able to decide if it's truly pleasure or is it starting to become pain. I can deny you your release for the hours to come and you will beg me for your release because you can't stand the pleasure I will cause you anymore. I will fuck you against the wall, like you wish me to do, or I could fuck you here on this bed with you on your hands and knees, my cock balls deep in that tight ass of yours. But maybe I will fuck you on the hood of the ridiculous car your brother loves so much. Whenever you look at the car you would remember what I have done to you. Would you enjoy that Sam?" Sam could picture the scene clearly in his head. Himself sprawled on top of the black hood of the Impala, Gabriel behind him. Dean would get a heart attack should he ever witness something like that. Sam couldn't care less right now with Gabriel grinding against him. "I should have known that this would be one of your kinks Sam", Gabriel growled and for the first time he pressed his lips to Sam. Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel nearly forced his lips open. He was still pressed against the wall and trapped by an archangel who was fucking his mouth like the apocalypse would start tomorrow. That didn't stop him from fighting back.

Whenever Gabriel pulled back, Sam followed. He traced the archangel's lips with is tongue, snaked his way into the others mouth. God…he wished he could use his hands…he longed so much to bury is hands in the archangels' hair, but his arms were still pinned to the wall, damn it. When the hunters' lips were finally released from the fevered kiss he growled…why did they stop? Gabriel was breathing hart, the black of is pupils consumed the gold but that did nothing to the power radiating from them. "Always the hunter, aren't you Sam? Never on to give up or surrender even if it would be for your own good" the archangel stated with a smirk. "A hunter who gives up is a hunter who is going to be six feet under very fast" Sam replied while staring in Gabriels' eyes without a blink. "Understandable, but you are greatly mistaken if you think you can fight back tonight. You started this, you challenged me with your lusty thoughts and that little porno of us playing in your head. I am an archangel but I am a pagan also and as such I cannot leave a challenge unanswered. Tonight you, Sam Winchester, will not only surrender to me. You will submit to me in everything I want to do you and as the vicious pagan that I am I will accept your sacrifice and will enjoy everything." His voice dropped nearly to a growl and he started to lick the mark he left at the hunters' throat.

Could he do that? Throw everything he learned and was taught out of the window? But Gabriel demanded more, so much more. He demanded complete submission to the archangel and a sacrifice to the pagan. Sam swallowed audible and his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest.

Gabriel could feel how torn Sam was. The old and taught ways were fighting against something new. "You say no and I will respect that even if it gives me blue balls and I have fuck my own hand to get rid of this bloody boner. I swear it to my fathers' name." Honest to the soul words. Gabriel stared at Sam who stared right back in a moment of total silence before he took a deep breath. "To hell with it", he thought. "Yes," he said, voice deep and strong. "For this night I surrender to the Archangel Gabriel and sacrifice myself willingly to the Pagan Loki." Words full of self-assurance, words full of power from this mighty hunter who offered everything he had left – himself.


End file.
